


Sweet Nothing

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 12 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/profile">eaivalefay</a>'s prompt of <i>Severus/Harry/Narcissa: gun, government, secret</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eaivalefay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/gifts).



> Written on 12 May 2006 in response to [eaivalefay](http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Harry/Narcissa: gun, government, secret_.

Things ended badly for Narcissa. But then, carrying around the Dark Lord in your cunt did make one much like a loaded gun; her continued existence post-war was kept quite secret—with the government's blessing—by Severus and Harry.

Their nights were often spent taking turns holding her down and licking hot stripes up her leg to the "offending orifice."

"Oh gods, Narcissa," Severus panted, on one of these occasions, "no wonder the Dark Lord wanted to hide here. You're so—"

He was interrupted when Harry pushed his face back into Narcissa's cunt. 

"Make her scream. She deserves it—don't you, Dark Lady?"


End file.
